1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel compounds. More particularly, the present invention relates to compounds having prostaglandin dehydrogenase blocking activity.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Prostaglandins are local hormones related to fatty acids occurring naturally in the body which act mainly as intercellular and/or intraorgan regulators. Enzymes also exist naturally in the body which synthesize or inactivate the prostaglandins. The enzyme which synthesizes the prostaglandins is known as prostaglandin synthetase. The enzyme which inactivates the prostaglandins is known as prostaglandin dehydrogenase. Many therapeutically useful compounds are known to act through the mechanism of blocking prostaglandin synthesis by interfering or blocking the prostaglandin synthetase e.g. indomethacin and aspirin. It would be desirable to identify a compound or family of compounds having prostaglandin dehydrogenase blocking activity in that desirable prostaglandin-induced activity could be sustained for longer periods of time by blocking or inhibiting the inactivating action of the prostaglandin dehydrogenase enzyme.